Electronic devices may display electronic content as text, images, audio, video or a combination thereof, to a user. One example of an electronic device is an electronic reading device. One example of electronic content is an electronic publication. An electronic publication may also be referred to as an “e-book” or a digital book, and is a digital publication that includes text, images, audio, video or a combination thereof. An electronic publication may be produced by, published by, accessed by, stored by, or readable on electronic reading devices. Electronic publications may be digitized versions of printed materials or may not have a printed equivalent.
Electronic reading devices that are specifically designed for accessing, storing, or displaying electronic publications for a user to read may be referred to as “e-readers”, “e-book readers”, “e-book devices”, and so on. Other computing devices such as personal computers, smart phones, mobile phones, tablet computers, and so on, can also access, store or display electronic publications and other electronic content for a user. Some e-readers use electronic ink, or “e-ink”, technology to display an electronic publication to a user in a manner that is preferred by some readers. E-readers may include wired or wireless network connectivity in order to access copies of electronic content, such as electronic books, for display to a user.